Phan Music Fic
by GingerTips
Summary: Music Fic. Steal the idea, please do! I don't have a summary for it because, well, JUST READ IT ALREADY WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS GET TO THE STORY! :) Rated M for reasons stated in the author's note at the beginning.


**Hi broskies! Well, I saw orangesofsymmetry's music drabble-thingy so I asked if I could steal it and she said yes! So, the way it works is(ps you guys can steal this, you're supposed to technically): you put your music library on shuffle and write something to fifteen songs(you're supposed to do ten, but I wanna do fifteen), but as soon as one song stops, you have to end your writing. Then you write something new to the next song, and it just continues. :D If you don't understand, you will once you read this. I highly suggest playing the music while you read. Oh, and don't play the video while watching the music, because some of the videos for them *cough* Train *cough* are positively horrible and distracting. So, here you guys are, a M-rated music fic with suicide, triggers, fluff, AU numminess, a dash of undetailed smut (don't worry there's no specifics, just aftermath of it, it's safe), and a nice bit of crack!fic-yness! Enjoy! ^-^**

**-SIDE NOTE- I don't delete music off of my library ever, so if there's a suckish song that pops up or something positively 'why would she listen to this shit' there's your answer! :)**

**1. Bulls In The Bronx - Pierce the Veil (ps i was still getting used to this, so its not long at all. sorry "^-^)**

Dan ran out of the flat angirly. He had gotten in a fight with his best friend, Phil. He couldn't even remember what it was about, but there were tears, fists, and bruises.

He could still remember the last words he said to him, "I hate you."

He ran blindly through the streets of London, shoving past people that protested angrily.

He found his way to the park where they first met, finding exactly what he was looking for. A bridge. He took in his surroundings. Rain, gray skies. Perfect. He sprinted with all of his might.

"I'm sorry."

Dan took no regrets, because that day, Dan learned to fly.

**2. 50 Ways To Say Goodbye - Train**

Phil laughed with Dan as they tossed water at each other playfully.

"I swear it, Daniel, I will drown you!" Phil laughed menacingly.

Then, Dan wasn't there anymore.

Phil looked around frantically, eyes finally falling on the bubbles rising to the top of the water and the brown hair tossing around in the current ilke seaweed.

Phil caught a glimpse of the terrified face, eyes wide and tan skin strangely pale for its tone.

Phil dove after his lover, not caring that he forgot to take a breath. He yanked at the boy, tugging him free from whatever lay in the ocean. He reached the surface, panting.

The boy clung to him madly, sobbing.

Phil noticed that people had gathered, worried.

Dan looked up frightenedly, and Phil planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I thought you said were going to drown me," the boy laughed.

**3. Feel Good Inc. - Gorillaz (|(^U^)|) love love love this song!**

Phil sat uncomfortably in the chair, feeling his butt slowly numb.

He looked out the window to see someone around his age walking down the sidewalk, hood up for shelter from the rain, though you could see a tuft of brown sticking out.

Phil was curious.

"Mrs. McCane, may I go to the infirmary?" he asked

"Why, yes, Phillip. Need to lay down for the day?"

"Yes, Mrs. McCane." Phil picked up his bags as the teacher wrote a hall pass.

On the way to the school entrance, he crumpled up the paper and threw it into the waste bin.

He jogged to catch up with the boy, not caring that he was getting soaked by the rain.

"Hey, my name is Phil."

**4. Every Planet We Reach Is Dead - Gorillaz**

Dan sat at the bottom of his demise, a well.

"Hello! Help, somebody, please! Someone help me! Is anyone there?" he called at the top of his lungs.

The sun seeped in through the very top, his safe haven too far to reach, but right there.

"Please," he said, though it was quieter. "Phil, I love you."

"SOMEONE! HELP! PHIL! HELP! PLEASE!" he tried again, but this time there was a response.

"dan?" he heard from far away, almost too quiet to hear.

"PHIL!" Dan gasped happily.

The voice was closer, this time more frantic. "Dan? Where are you?"

"IN THE WELL!"

Suddenly, Phil's face peeked over the rim.

"What are you doing in a well?" he asked, confused.

That was when Phil lost his footing.

**5. Speed of Sound - Coldplay**

Phil felt like he could fly when he was with Dan.

He felt butterflies encase his whole body, the feeling overwhelming.

He felt every emotion he could, though the positive ones would always overcome the negative.

He felt bliss whenever his lips found Dan's.

He felt almost as if he wasn't human, but something that was an emotion alone. No blood pumping through his veins, no heart beating. Only emotion.

That emotion was love.

He was in love.

He was in love with Dan.

And he loved being in love - it made him happy. It made him goofy. It made him downright loopy.

He loved the moments he had with Dan. The mysterious yet passionate times when there would be no explanation for their actions. The goofy times when he would let out everything. Even the sad times where there were times when he felt like shit.

He was in love.

He was in love with Dan.

**6. O Green World - Gorillaz**

Dan was hopeless for one reason - he was the only one left.

He wandered through the wasteland, hoping to find another sign of life to guide him through everything.

He wandered through the rotting hell, the place that most likely held his death.

He wandered through the fallen town where no sign of life existed.

He wandered through the empty buildings, devoid of life.

He wandered along the pavement, feet slapping the concrete.

He wandered to an old store that still had racks of clothing. He changed into something less obvious.

He wandered along in his new wadrobe.

He wandered to the open streets, an almost definitely horrible idea.

He wandered the place that used to be London.

He wandered.

He found someone.

He no longer wandered, he found his way.

He found a boy that wouldn't leave his side.

He didn't want the boy to leave his side.

He had found Phil.

He was found.

He no longer wandered, he roamed with his friend.

**7. DARE - Gorillaz**

Dan was having fun.

As he danced around his bedroom, not having a care in the world, he thought about nothing. His music tuned the world out for him.

He made endless turns and spins, not even keeping a rhythm. He danced with no one around.

He danced to the beat, though periodically he would lose it and just dance to his own music, a music that didn't make noise.

Dan turned around to find Phil watching. Dan wasn't fazed.

He motioned for Phil to come in, and Phil nodded before dancing along, the music practically the world itself.

A world that only Dan and Phil populated.

They danced together, clasping hands at times, at others just spinning together.

Dan spun once more before flipping around and wrapping Phil in a hug, planting a kiss on his pale face.

Phil kissed back immediately, spinning around to the music, Dan's face still connected to his.

Dan and Phil were in their own world, the music their galaxy.

**8. Tangled In The Great Escape - Pierce the Veil**

Phil slashed the blade across his skin, digging deep.

He didn't wince once, his emotion and pain was the shedding of his tears.

He dug deeper, making a long and thick slash down his arm.

As fast as he could, he said his little tune that he used during his ... episodes.

"Ther once was a boy named Phil," Slash. "He fell in love," Slash. "But that love was wrong," Slash. "So Phil found metal love," Slash. "The love that comes from his blade." Slash. "And this love his right." Slash. "This love is deserved," Slash. "This love is Phil's."

Phil sang to no certain melody, his voice squeaking and scratchy at times from the varying pitch.

"This love is Phil's." Slash.

"This love is Phil's." Slash.

"And Dan will be happy." Phil dragged the blade down to his elbow, adding the ending of the 'song'.

And his. Phil fell over, his blade, dropping from his fingertips and hitting the wooden floor with a resounding _cling_.

Phil had escaped.

He never meant to hurt anyone.

He never meant to love Dan.

He never meant to.

He only meant to escape.

And he had.

He had escaped.

**9. Mercenary- Panic! At The Disco**

Dan ran to the back of the building, his mission clear.

His fingers clung to the briefcase, prepared to shuffle the money into it and place the bomb quickly.

He reached the vault, and unlocked the door, the numbers memorized in his head already.

He cleared out the money, the bomb in his hand now.

He heard the sirens blaring.

He went faster, and threw the bomb underneath the manager's door, not even stopping to open it.

He flew to the entrance, the workers still huddled on the floor.

As Dan ran to the exit, he heard the familiar thin and high-pitched beep that he came to know meant the bomb would go off in ten seconds. He went faster, tripping over someone who was huddled on the floor in a ball.

Dan picked himself up and looked at the human.

Black hair, pale face.

Dan wanted to save him. But he couldn't. He could only save himself.

The boy's lip jutted out in fright, and Dan turned around, running out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Dan turned around to see the boy from before running to the door, his hand outstretched.

Then, boom.

**10. Misery Business - Paramore**

It was always a war at Casa de Phan.

Phil spitting mean words, Dan spitting mean words.

No matter what, there was misery.

Aconstant tension filled the air, each boy wondering who would strike first.

It was different each time.

Cereal left out. Television left on. Couch cushion jutted out.

But it would always end in one crying and the other drinking in the feeling of championship for the day.

This time, it ended in Dan and Phil not in tears, but both drinking in the feeling of championship.

They lay, panting. Dan looked over to Phil, whose eyes were closed and mouth was agape.

He flicked his finger, cleaning the white substance off of Phil's cheek.

"Maybe we should end our fights like that every day."

**11. First Dance - Never Shout Never**

Dan spun around, grinning as the grass tickled and scrunched underneath his bare feet.

Phil giggled as they twirled, the sun beating down in a gentle manner.

Their Impala sat parked over by a tree near the dirt path they had driven down to get there.

They leaned in and pecked each other's lips, hugging each other close afterward.

They couldn't keep the formal pose for long, before grasping palms and spinning around in motion again.

They fell over, smiling. Phil looked over and grinned, laughing.

"I love you, Dan," he laughed out as he looked up at the blue sky and beautiful, puffy clouds that swirled into shapes that not even Phil could indetify each of.

"I love you too, Philly."

**12. Something - Escape the Fate**

Phil sat in his room, staring at the ceiling.

He was lonely.

It had only been three hours. Only three hours. But it felt like forever.

Because part of his life had been ripped from his grasp, and Phil was left with nothing to cling to but air.

It had only been three hours since he had seen Dan with the blood puddled everywhere. Three hours since it had been too late. Three minutes too late, the medics said. Three. Only three.

Phil looked out to the view of London, the tears still streaking his cheeks. The gray sky poured rain, even though it was summer and only lunchtime.

Phil opened the window, pulling his foot stool over.

He stepped onto the stool and out the window, onto the sliver of a ledge outside his window.

"See you there, Dan."

"One. Two. Three."

Three. It was so much. Minutes late, hours since, seconds in a countdown. All leading to Phil's life being changed. An chance he had to have a different life than he had now, a part of him that had been wrested from his arms, an end.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_End._

**13. Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na) (No DJ Intro) - My Chemical Romance**

Dan ran down the street in firght, his feet slapping the pavement as he zoomed in the direction of his home, away from his school.

"Can't run for long, faggot!" one called. Dan pushed harder, willing his legs to go faster.

He turned corners, his bullies always managing to stay on his trail. He threw himself through allies many times, his twelve year-old legs not being able to go any faster.

Dan tore through gardens, even through a clothesline, a shirt draped comically over his tiny body.

He turned another corner before smacking into another person.

He skidded on the pavement, looking in fright and hopefully pitifulness to the person he hit.

"Hide me please!" he said, taking in the boy who was his age.

The boy nodded quickly, grabbing Dan's hand and leading him around another corner and behind some trash cans.

He heard the bullies pass, screaming obscenities and numerous unrepeatable and unthinkable things they would do to Dan once they got their hands on him. Dan sighed.

"Thank you." he said, out of breath.

"No problem, my name's Phil. A little early to be out of school," Phil smiled.

Dan raised an eyebrow. "Dan. What about you? You're my age, you should be in school too."

Phil pouted. "Touche."

**14. I'm Not A Vampire - Falling In Reverse**

Phil kissed Dan hungrily, his eyes shutting. He licked along Dan's bottom lip, though not really asking for entrance in the end since he sort of rushed and shoved his tongue into his mouth, their tongues dancing and Phil could feel Dan pull away.

"You're perfect," Dan whispered before trailing his kisses along Phil's jaw line.

Phil tilted his chin up to allow Dan more room, and Dan sucked and nibbled on his skin, a moan emitting from Phil's throat.

Dan reached Phil's neck where he bit and sucked and pulled gently on the skin, another moan leaving Phil's mouth.

Phil felt something a little bit odd, like Dan was putting a vacuum up to his neck. Phil figured Dan just chomped on his skin and went back to letting Dan make a lovebite.

Now the sensation was even more odd. The feeling more distinct, and Phil opened his eyes to see that Dan was still at his neck.

Suddenly, Phil felt a sharp pain shoot through his whole body, and his teeth hurt senselessly, and Phil felt like someone had ripped his skin off and put it back inside out using a stapler.

Then, just as it had come, it had passed, and Dan pulled away, as if on a cue.

Phil looked up to see Dan wiping... blood from his face?!

Phil put his hand over his mouth which hung agape, and his skin caught on something sharp. Phil gently touched the place that had poked his skin and he found that two of his teeth were sharp and pointed.

"Dan?"

Dan looked into Phil's blue eyes, and said quietly, "Oops."

**15. The Only Exception - Paramore (nice close, dontchya think?)**

Dan lay in the grass, looking out onto the sunset.

He saw all of his surroundings. Swingset, park toys, and a far away busy road, that felt like ten miles away.

He looked out to the sunset on that day, remembering what had happened those years ago.

He let a tear slip onto his cheek, and he smiled with the happy memories of his best friend, and eventually, lover.

He thought back to making brownies, playing video games, and the happiness that the two shared.

Dan watched as the sun slowly dropped to the clouds, meeting the horizon line.

Dan patted the spot next to him, the grass soft underneath his fingertips.

"I miss you Philly. It's been four years, and every single one, I come back and sit in our favorite spot, where we were happy and would sit for hours. I miss you Philly."

Dan curled up, the tree behind him letting Dan rest his body against it. He smiled, thinking back to the good times shared between him and Phil before Phil had left the world.

Dan smiled. "I love you, Philly." The sun dipped beneath the clouds, and Dan sighed, ready to sleep beneath the tree for the fourth time, like he always did every year.

He looked at the small slab of stone directly in front of the tree, protected by the long branches.

_Here lies Phillip Michael Lester._

_1987 - 2009_

_Member of The Fantastic Foursome, lover of a llama, and a lion at heart._

_"We'll miss you, Philly." _

_FIN_

**Oh god, I cried as I wrote the last one. The things Paramore can make you do. So, like it? Please, review! I read and love them all! (I've been trying to keep up with replying to them all, so please don't hate me if it takes me awhile) Once again, sorry for the length of the first one, I was trying to get used to the timing and length. Some of my favorite songs are in here, so yey! I thnk that may be it, so I'm going to sign off! Thank you all for reading!**

**-GingerTips**


End file.
